warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo
Hy Leute! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr meine Seite bewerten bei meiner Diskussionsseite! ^^ Leute die ich ganz doll lieb hab: Cousinchen, Mond, Aki, Silber, Lilie, Feder, Fire, Flammi, Laubi, Falke, Zickenfreundin, Amber, Luenchen, Sasi, Shani, Twino, Smaragt, Hawki, Wurfi...^^ Meine Echten Katzen Mitzi: Mein erster Kater kam mir zugelaufen er war schon alt und handzahm. Er starb an Krebs. Sein Kriegername ist Grauauge, weil er ein graues Zeichen über seinem Auge hat. Smarti: Nach Mitzis tot wollte ich eine neue Katze. Wir holten uns Smarti von einem Freund. Er wurde nach kurzer Zeit von einem Auto erwischt. Sein Kriegername ist Schwarzherz, weil er schwarz gepunktert ist und ein Punkt sieht aus wie ein Herz. Lilly: Lange Zeit später holten wir uns Lilly aus dem Tierheim. Sie war sehr dünn. Als sie dicker und dicker wurde, dachten wir sie wäre trächtig. Sie war aber krank. Sie starb nach ein paar schönen Monaten bei uns. Ihr Kriegername ist Braunherz, weil sie ein sehr großes Herz hat und nie wütend war. 038.jpg|Meine Katze Mitzi (Grauauge) 067.jpg|Smarti (Schwarzherz) 054.jpg|Das "schwarze Herz" von Smarti 075.jpg|Lilly (Braunherz) 146.jpg|Sweety (Kleinbein) PICT2865.JPG|Und Sammy (Krallenbiss) - auf diesem Bild ist sie noch etwas jünger Sweety: Nach Lilly wollte ich eig. keine Katze mehr. Aber eines Tages kam mein Papa mit Sweety von einer Arbeitkollegin. Leider lebte er nur ein Jahr, dann bekam er die Katzenseuche. Sein Kriegername ist Kurzbein, weil er sehr kurze Beine hat. Sammy: Diese Katze ist sehr wild. Sie beisst mich immer. (Ich nerve sie viel zu viel). Sie lebt noch. Wurde aber schon sterilisiert. Bei dieser Katze passen wir ganz genau auf. Wir lassen sie Impfen und machen regelmässig kontrollen. Sie ist schon 1 Jahr alt, ist aber trotzdem noch wie ein Neugeborenens. Sie leckt immer bei meinen Mund und will trinken! XD. Sie ist die verrückteste und witzigste Katze, die ich jeh gesehen habe. Kann aber auch manchmal nerven. Ihr Kriegername ist Krallenbiss, weil ihr Hobby es ist, mich zu beissen und zu kratzen. Ich lieb euch alle von ganzen Herzen und ich werde euch nie vergessen! ;(( "Meine Hunde" Meine Freundin Erna züchtet Bernhardiner und hatte mal 14 (!) Hunde. *.* Die vier großen: Odin - männlicher Bernhardiner: er kommt aus Ungarn und ist sehr Verschmust. Cyrano - männlicher Bordeaux Dogge: der Jüngste ist sehr kindisch und kein bisschen agressiv. Aysha - weiblicher Bernhardiner: ist die Mutter von den zehn Welpen. Sie selbst benimmt sich auch wie einer... Clara - weiblicher Bernhardiner: ist die Oma der zehn Welpen. Jetzt schläft sie lieber den ganzen Tag im Haus. Die zehn Kleinen (alles Bernhardiner): Imm001 34.jpg|Odin Imm002 33.jpg|Cyrano Aysha.jpg|Aysha Clara .jpg|Clara Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Bambina.jpg|Bambina Birdie.jpg|Birdie 218.JPG|Bono Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Baccardy.jpg|Baccardy Baccara.jpg|Baccara Butler.jpg|Butler Balaleika.jpg|Balaleika imm007_28.jpg|Barischnikov (liegt ganz oben auf allen anderen XD) hab kein besseres Bild Die, die sie noch hat: Bonnie - weiblich: sie gräbt gerne Löcher, wie ihr Vorbild Odin. Birdie - weiblich: mein Lieblingshund. Bono - männlich: ängstlicher Hund, der nicht gerne in die Hundeschule geht. Die, die schon weg sind: Baccardy - weiblich: sie hat uns als letzter verlassen. Baccara - weiblich Butler - männlich: der größte im Rudel. Balaleika - weiblich Barischnikov - männlich: er ging als ersters. Sieht seiner Mutter Aysha zum verwechseln ähnlich. Butterfly - weiblich: ein etwas eigener Hund, trotzdem niedlich. Bambina - weiblich: bellt ganz gerne, wie Clara. www.bernhardinervomsteinbauerhof.at geht auf diese Seite und ihr erfährt noch mehr von ihnen! Lieblings Katzen Löwenherz (<3) Kiefernstern Habichtfrost (Oh man ich kann dir garnicht Danken was du in The Last Hope gemacht hast!) ...weitere kommen vllt. noch :DD Hass Katzen Hollyleaf (!) Ich als Katze Schneekralle ist eine langhaarige, weiße Kätzin mit dunkleren und helleren braunen Flecken. Sie hat strahlende goldene Augen. Auserdem hat sie ein schwarzes Zeichen an einer Kralle, da aussieht wie das Zeichens des DonnerClans. Das war eine Prophezeihung des SternenClans, das heissen sollte, das sie im DonnerClan bleiben soll, anstatt zu ihren Vater in den WindClan gehen sollte. http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Schneekralle_(Tini) <-- hier erfährt ihr noch mehr von ihr ^^ Mutter: Wolkenherz Vater: Lahmfuß Bruder: Eisfell Gefährte: Löwenherz Junge (erster Wurf): Maisjunges (♂), Blattjunges (♂) Junge (zweiter Wurf): Eisstern (♀) Junge (dritter Wurf): Federflug (♀), Nebelteich (♀) ''Galerie'' Schneepfote.S.byTini.png Schneepfote.HS.byTini.png Schneekralle.K.byTini.png Schneekralle.E.byTini.png Lilly.byTini.png SchneekrallesDonnerClanKralle.png|Die Kralle von Schneekralle mit dem DonnerClan-Zeichen (Von mir gezeichnet xDD) Bilder von mir Für Aki ^^ von Tini.png|Für Aki ^^ Für Flammilein^^byTini.png|Für Flammi ^^ 2 Versuch.png|Für Goldfluss ^^ FürHawki^^byTini.png|Für Hawki ^^ StiborKratzer.byTini.png|Hähä >:D Kiefernstern4.byTini.png|Kiefernstern ^^ FürFire.byTini.png|Für Fire ^^ FürFlammi.byTini.png|Nochma für Flammi ^^ FürTau.byTini.png|Für Tau ^^ FürStar.byTini.png|Für Star ^^ Graupfote.für.Smara.byTini.png|Für Smara ^^ Für Lilie.byTini.png|Für Lilie ^^ Bilder von Freunden SONNEN~2.PNG|Von Star...Das ist so superwunderschön geworden *.* Bluepearl.fürTinchen.byHawki.png|Von Hawki...das is soooo scheiße schön geworden...danke ^^ ShimmerheartFürTiniByFire.png|Von Fire...so schöööön *sabber* xDD KatzeFürTiniVonFire.png|Nochma von Fire...Wow Fire das is so niedlich IHDGGGGGGGGDL <333 Tinistern.PNG|Nochma von Shani...das is so wahnsinnig geil xDDD Snowclaw and Icestar.png|Und nochma von Shani xD...Das sieht sowas von hammer aus! Danke ^^ Löwenherz.Wallpaper.fürTini.byHawki.png|Nochma von Hawki...Das sieht sowas von geilo aus *_* Danke!!!!! deathunderwater.png|Mal wieder von Shani xD...wow Shani das is so hammer geilo!! *_______* Geschichte Im Auftrag des SternenClan Kategorie:Benutzer